1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the field of sawhorses, self-sustaining scaffolds, ladder scaffolds, and scaffold horses. These items are primarily useful for supporting workpieces and providing temporary scaffolding structures.
2. The Scope of the Prior Art
Structures utilized in the prior art have inherently been more complicated than the present invention and have required the use of additional hardware. In particular, a great variety of different bracket and leg assemblies have been utilized for securing the horizontal beam in position. The beam has been secured to the legs through complicated shoulder abutting arrangements and conventional permanent attachment means such as mailing or bolting. Many sawhorse structures use trapedzoidal bracket members to connect each pair of legs and to provide a bracket area for the beam to be attached.
All the additional metal and wooden parts required in conventional sawhorses greatly increase the cost and complication of this relatively simple apparatus. Prior art sawhorse assemblies which are capable of being disassembled tend to be even more complicated than permanent units. Sawhorses which are capable of disassembly have heretofore utilized various snap-in and snap-out attaching means to effect quick assembly and disassembly.